Weddings Are Not All That Bad
by GSRFAN91
Summary: Sara Sidle hated weddings. But what if something changes her mind ? GSR & A hint of YOBLING.


Hi all :) heres another little story that has been sat on my computer for a while :) hope you all enjoy. R&R.

Thanks to Louise yet again :)) x

**Weddings Are Not All That Bad.**

Sara Sidle hated weddings.

When Catherine Willows asked her to be her maid of honour, Sara wanted to refuse, however knowing that she couldn't reject her friend she said yes, knowing she will regret it. What she didn't know was that Warrick Brown had asked Grissom to be the best man and Sara only found this out when she found herself stood facing him in front of the altar. She guessed Grissom didn't know she was the best woman with the look of shock and small smile gracing his face. What neither of these two scientists knew was that they were sharing the exact same thoughts on that precious day.

_Why is it that standing at this altar I want to be the one getting married._

The pianist started playing the soft wedding march pulling Sara out of her daydream, and she turned to see a stunning vision in yellow. Sara wasn't shocked at the colour Catherine picked out for her wedding dress; she knew Catherine wouldn't have the original colour that's why the dress Sara was wearing was a luminous green. Taking a quick side-glance, Sara looked at Warrick first and saw the biggest grin across his face with unshed tears in his eyes. Sara felt a pang of jealousy, why couldn't she have someone look at her that way, she thought. Before taking her eyes back to the bride, Sara quickly looked at Grissom who wasn't paying any attention to the slow walking bride and the father of the bride, Sam, no, he was staring right at her his face in deep thought, Sara blushed slightly before concentrating on the scene before her.

The wedding Ceremony went to plan, no interruptions apart from childish Greg who had to shout out "You can't marry him, he is in love with me" when the priest asked if anyone knew why the loving couple shouldn't marry. Once the wedding ceremony was over Catherine was far too eager to place Sara at the front of the crowd when she threw the bouquet and it was her luck to catch it and see the small grin that flashed across Grissom's handsome face.

After photos were taken and handshakes and pats on the back where exchanged the wedding party moved on to Sam's hotel wedding room, where lights flashed and music blared.

After the excitement had died down, the whole gang were sat around a mint green colour clothed table with a glass vase in the middle filled with green and yellow roses; Sara was left alone to her thoughts. Catherine and Warrick were sat in the centre of the table smiling laughing and looking adorably into each others eyes, Greg and his date Jessica were what you could only call, mauling each other despite the audience. Nick had his girlfriend of 6 month's feet up on his knee and massaging her feet; too much dancing Sara guessed. Grissom who Sara avoided eye contact with for most of the night was sat like a lost puppy at the far end of the table looking around and nursing a glass of whiskey. He was drunk, Sara could tell by the way his eyes would shut with tiredness every so often in fact everyone was drunk, the bride and groom and including her. As soon as she realised it was a free bar Sara had drunk 6 beers in the space of half an hour just to fill the hole of loneliness what only happens at weddings.

The reason why Sara hated wedding was because it made her feel lonelier then she is used too. All she sees is happy couples, far too happy due to the romance in the air that is only caused by a wedding. She daydreams of one day where she could get married and enjoy the love the way her two closest friends Rick and Catherine were doing. But she knew she would never get this, the only person she could ever think of marrying is Grissom and seeing as he is emotionally unavailable she thought, she is out of luck.

The soft song Halo by Beyonce blared out and Sara turned to see Warrick and Catherine get up to do they first dance as husband and wife. Everyone wooed and ahhed whilst taking photos of the happy couple. Then the announcement came what Sara was dreading, the maid of honour and the best man dance. Without looking to see if Grissom even acknolawage the announcement Sara stood up and gasped slightly when Grissom who was standing behind her, placed his hand in hers.

"Shall we?" He murmured into her ear.

Sara, who didn't realise she was holding her breath that is until she started to feel light headed, nodded softly before being led to the dance floor with Grissom.

Looking at Catherine, Sara saw her and Warrick laugh and look up at them two, with a mischievous look on their face all Sara could do was pout.

The song changed to who am I to say by Hope. And Sara laughed nervously at the irony off it. Grissom who placed Sara's arms around his neck and placed his on her waist murmured "What so funny?"

He was definitely drunk Sara concluded. He would never dance like this if he were his straight thinking scientific self. The whiskey mixed with his smell surrounded Sara. Not such a bad thing she thought it actually suites the mood in a weird little way.

Sara knew this song very well, every time she feels the need to cry she played this song, and she couldn't help but sing it now even if she was in the arms of her soul mate. "_Love of my life, my soul mate, You're my best friend, Part of me like breathing, Now half of me is left, Don't know anything at all, Who am I to say you love me, I don't know anything at all, And who am I to say you need me. Colour me blue I'm lost in you, Don't know why I'm still waiting, Many moons have come and gone, Don't know why I'm still searching, Don't know anything at all, And who am I to say you love me, I don't know anything at all, And who am I to say you need me_"

Sara couldn't take no more, and before the song ended she ran out of the room heading for the nearest quite place she could cry, leaving Grissom alone on the dance floor.

Nick who had watched the whole scene headed over to Grissom. "Go after her Griss"

"Nick, I don't know what happened?" Grissom asked confusion etched on his face.

"Boss, please. You are not stupid, have you heard the lyrics to this song, its obviously that's its her point of view in your little weird relationship."

Grissom replayed the song to himself and it all hit him. Without waiting for another hint, Grissom followed where Sara headed leaving the team with raised eyebrows.

Grissom didn't find it to hard to find Sara, he knew of the perfect spot she would go to, a secluded balcony around the back off the hotel. When he got there what he saw broke his heart into a thousand pieces. Sara was sat on the floor, her arms wrapped around herself like she wanted to hold herself together. The tears falling down her face, with no hint of them stopping and the noises she was making made Grissom know he had hurt her.

"Sara?"

Sara looked up shocked and without another thought jumped up and wiped her tears away off her face and tried to bypass Grissom to get away from him.

"You're not going anywhere Sara. It's obvious your upset" Grissom said sternly even though he felt heartbroken inside. He placed himself in the doorway so Sara would have to stay.

"I am not upset Grissom. Its weddings everyone has a little cry at weddings. Im fine" Sara replied without looking at him and still trying to get pass him. "Grissom please" Sara begged realising Grissom wouldn't budge.

"No Sara. You're not fine. That's plain to see. And don't lie to me about it being about the wedding" Seeing Sara wasn't planning on replying to that knowing she wouldn't with the stubbornness, he sighed. "At least sit out here with me until I know you are fine, besides if you go out there people will know you've been crying. You should have invested in some waterproof mascara" Grissom tried to ease the tension, wiping a bit of mascara from under her eyes. Sara flinched instantly; regretting it but not really caring when she saw the hurt cross his face before taking the place she was sat moments ago.

Grissom who was hurt at the way Sara flinched, took the place next to Sara but made sure there was a little space between them just incase she didn't want him too close.

"It was that song wasn't it?" Grissom asked after the minutes of silence got unbearable.

"No Grissom it wasn't the stupid song" Sara growled, angry mainly with herself for making it to obvious.

"I think it was Sara, Who am I to say you love me, who am I to say you need me. Don't know why im still waiting" Grissom recited the song, but seeing the fresh tears run down her pale face he automatically regretted it.

"Please Grissom, I need to go home."

"You're not going home in this state Sara, please talk to me," Grissom begged hedging a bit closer to Sara. He wondered where he got this newfound courage from, the drink maybe. But he knew for sure he wasn't drunk to the point of memory loss in the morning.

"What do you want me to say Grissom!" Sara anger flared. She stood up and crossed the balcony so she was as far as she could possibly be from Grissom. "That every time I want to cry about the fact I cant have you, I listen to that stupid damn song, how I wish one day you would just open your heart, how when I was at the altar I felt something I shouldn't have, how I daydreamed about me and you getting married! Oh God I hate weddings!"

Sara couldn't stand the way Grissom was looking at her, so without a backward glance Sara went back inside and left Grissom alone to ponder his thoughts.

-----------------

* * *

"Sara!"

Greg who was waiting at reception with his girlfriend noticed Sara practically running to the exit. Seeing that she didn't acknowledge him he ran up to her.

"Sara, where you heading? Are you alright?" Greg asked worriedly after seeing her red puffy eyes.

"I'm fine Greg" Sara smiled a false smile. "Weddings you know, gets us women all emotional"

"Oh all right" Greg said not buying what she said but knew she wasn't going to say anymore. "You heading home?"

"Yes Greg I'll see you tomorrow night" without letting Greg reply Sara ran to the exit and got in the closest available taxi. The last thing she saw was Grissom at the entrance hands in his pocket, in a defeated stance watching her go.

* * *

**2 days later.**

"I'm getting worried now"

"Why don't you go and see her, maybe she is unwell" Nick said.

Nick and Grissom were at a DB at lake mead. With Catherine and Warrick on their honeymoon in Dubai, Grissom was short handed, plus with Sara gone he was running into triple.

"I can't do that, she's hurting" Grissom sighed.

"You're the reason she's hurting." Nick growled before realising that anger won't get through to him. "Well if it'll make you feel better, kid yourself that you are going to see why she isn't in work I mean you're the boss aren't you and if I didn't turn into work for 2 days with no phone call or reason why, you would be round my door demanding an explanation"

"You're right Nick, I'll go and see why she has missed work" Grissom nodded in agreement. "Thanks Nick"

"Anytime" Nick shook his head in slight amusement.

-----------------------

* * *

Sara hadn't been out of the house in 2 days. On her way back from the wedding she had stopped off at the nearest off license and bought enough beer to last her a week. Since that conversation with Grissom she has been in a state of tiredness, drunkenness and feeling worthless.

She knew better then to drink her problems away but she thought she was entitled to feeling sorry for herself every once in a while, and beer helps her speed up the process.

When someone knocked on her door later on that day Sara didn't attempt to answer it. Instead she stayed where she was lying across her brown leather coach a half empty bottle in her hand and her other arm flung over her eyes.

This is how Grissom found her. When she didn't answer the door he checked if it was open, finding it was he knocked once more then walked in. At first he thought she was asleep that is until she took a swig off her beer. "Go away Grissom." Sara mumbled without opening her eyes.

"Sara! What…How did you know it was me?" Grissom asked confused.

"You shovel your feet, its very annoying actually" Sara sighed deeply. "Now can you get out of my home please"?

"Are you drunk?"

"Yes, so what, I am allowed to get drunk you know" Sara grumbled taking another swig from her bottle.

"That's it" Grissom said annoyed. He took the bottle out of her hands and placed it next to a dozen more empty bottles across what was an oak coffee table.

Sara jumped up annoyance written all over her face. "How dare you Grissom. I'm going to ask you for the last time. Go away"

"I'm not going anywhere Sara, look at the state of you. You can't even stand up with out swaying"

Noticing that she was indeed swaying she sat back down but not before she grabbed the beer bottle she was holding moments ago and taking another swig, giving Grissom a raised eyebrow.

"I came here as a friend Sara but" Sara interrupted with a snort before downing the rest of the beer. Grissom sighed before he continued "But if you are not going to explain this" Grissom indicated to the empty bottles "Then I'm your boss, and I demand an explanation why you haven't been in work for the past 2 days without any notice"

"Ah boss mans back" Sara slurred, "I haven't been in work because I have quit!"

"Quit!" Grissom repeated shocked. "Why have you quit Sara, I don't understand"?

"Well, where should I start" Sara said cockily, knowing it was the drink talking but she passed the moment where she cared anymore. "I can't work in a place where I get no respect, yeah that sounds good"

"Sara you…"

"Ah, ah!" Sara pointed at Grissom. "No interrupting now, you wanted to know so am going to tell you got it" Seeing Grissom nod she continued with her slurred speech. "So no respect in the work environment, err it sucks to work with death everyday, it gets so overwhelming, anyway not going into detail here and lastly you."

"Me?" Grissom asked baffled. Knowing he will be here for a while he perched his self on the edge of the couch near Sara.

"Yes you" Sara moved to the edge of the couch not liking the close proximity. "Being in love with an emotionally unavailable bug man, who probably loves you back but cant risk it or doesn't want to do anything about it just sucks"

Knowing it would come to this Grissom stood up.

"Ah see, once the word love comes into it you run off like a scared little child"

"I'm not running Sara, I am going to make us both a cup of coffee and try and find you something to eat. If I am going to have this conversation with you I would rather have it when you're sober and have had something to eat"

Sara remained silent and just watched Grissom tot around in her kitchen. A reoccurring daydream came to her, where she is walking up to Grissom wrapping her arms around his chest and kissing his neck softly. Knowing that these daydreams only causes more pain Sara shook her head a little too forcefully.

"What are you doing Sara?" Grissom asked, wondering if Sara had indeed gone insane.

Sara rolled her eyes in reply before standing up a little to fast. Feeling the nausea she ran to her bathroom, just making it in time to throw up. When Grissom followed her a couple of minutes later to check if she was okay, he saw her lying on the cool tile floor head against the tiles, sobs shaking her body.

"Come on Sara" Grissom looked at her sadly before helping her up. He was surprised at how light she was, that light he lifted her body up and carried her in his arms to her bedroom and placed her lightly on the bed, covering her with the dark throw over that was at the end of her bed.

Sara felt so embarrassed. She didn't know what to say or what to do. Her body was giving into sleep where her mind wouldn't give up. Thoughts of the past couple of days flew back to her, images of the wedding, images of the hurt in Grissom eyes when she flinched away and empty beer bottles cluttering every flat surface in her apartment. These memories made more sobs rise from her chest.

Grissom could hear the pain. All he wanted to do was hug her tightly and tell her it will be okay. Isn't that what you came for, he thought to himself to show Sara how you really feel to tell her all the stuff you wanted to tell her at the wedding?

"I know your tired Sara" Grissom started, knowing if he didn't say this now he wont have the courage to say it. Sara who was curled up looked up at Grissom waiting for him to continue. Grissom took this as encouragement and sat at the edge of her bed. "But I want to tell you this, I was going to tell you this at Catherine and Warricks wedding but when you ran off I thought that was it. Sara when you were telling me about the reasons you was so upset I have to say one of them struck me. When I was at the altar all I saw was you, you looked so breathtaking. I was visioning you and me at the altar sharing our vows, showing our family and friends how we were madly in love, I could see it all so clearly Sara, us having a little family of our own. Then when it was our turn to dance, I wanted to tell you how I felt then."

"You were drunk by the time we danced" Sara mumbled.

"No. I wasn't drunk, I knew fine well what I was doing and I thought that would be the day I could open my heart to you then you ran away. It killed me to see you cry Sara. When I touched you, you flinched and I thought that was it, you have finally given up hope" Grissom sighed knowing he had to cut to the chase. "I love you Sara, I have and always will"

Silence filled the room around them, Sara's shallow breathing was all that could be heard; Grissom was holding his breath waiting for Sara to say something. Looking at her for the first time through his speech she had her eyes closed. Thinking she was asleep Grissom felt sadness rush over him before he buried it and went to leave before Sara's small voice spoke up. "You're running away again"

The hurt flashed across Sara's face. "No, No. Course not, I thought you were asleep" Grissom rushed to sit back down. "You didn't say anything, your eyes was closed I just thought"

"Do you mean it?" Sara ignored his ramberlings.

"Of course I do." Seeing Sara having trouble keeping her eyes opened he smiled softly. "When was the last time you slept?"

"What day is it? And you're changing the subject"

"I care about your health at the moment. Sleep. We can talk about this tomorrow," Grissom whispered before yawning himself and heading to the door.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to stay. But seeing as you are so eager to leave I'll say goodbye" Sara knew the alcohol in her system was making her feel all confused and doubtful but she just couldn't help it.

"Don't say goodbye. I'll stay if you want me to stay I'll stay, just don't say goodbye" Grissom rushed through his words so fast it took Sara a moment to catch up.

"Stay" Was the last thing Sara said before she moved over so they were room for Grissom then closed her eyes too tired to fight the tiredness' off. Before Grissom could think of any reason not to lie with Sara he softly lied down next to her and smiled when she laid her head on his chest. Wrapping his arms around her and closing his eyes, he knew this was the start of something wonderful.

**6 months later.**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride"

Everybody stood, cheered and applaud for the newly wed couple.

"Finally" Nick shouted causing everyone to laugh.

Grissom and Sara headed back up the aisle hand in hand. Followed by the maid of honour Catherine in a knee length blue satin dress and the best man warrick dressed in a smart black suit.

Grissom turned to his wife and smiled the biggest smile anyone has ever seen. "Do you still hate weddings?" Grissom whispered.

Sara who was dressed in a long flowing ivory dress with diamantes scattered across. Hair the way Grissom liked it curly and framing her glowing face, looked up at her new husband and grinned remembering the conversation they shared 6 months ago. "No. Weddings I now love, but you I love more then anything, and I am so happy, this is isn't half as I imagined it would feel like."

Grissom grinned at his new wife before kissing her deeply. "Mrs Sara Grissom, you are my soul mate, my best friend, I need you and I love you"

Realising Grissom was quoting of the song what brought them here today she grinned and Replied. "Who am I to say you love me"

**The end- **Thanks for reading. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought :)


End file.
